The Bride
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: AU. Fake dates, fake kisses, a fake marriage, they never expected to find something real along the way.
1. Prologue

This is a little something me and another Tumblr user started as a project for Finn/Rey

All credit goes to Disneybroney for her amazing ideas

* * *

Rey grimaced as she felt a comb gently rake her hair. The process was slow and careful, tedious even. She had no patience for things like this. The young brunette looked down at her attire and felt the familiar nausea that accompanied it when she did. Expensive and beautiful, words that she never thought she would associate with herself. The soft fluttery material was uncomfortable against her naturally dry skin. Though they had taken great efforts to moisturize it, they quickly learned that fourteen years on a desert planet did no favors for anyone's skin. She supposed that it was a good thing that she was riddled with imperfections, and lacked any of the domestic skills that some of the other girls had. She would do anything to prevent herself from being sold to anyone, at least until she could escape.

Rey wondered where it all went wrong. Even though life as a scavenger had been hard and lonely, filled with hunger and thirst. A promise of a family and a rescue had carried her though each day, whispers of memories filled with love that both thrilled and haunted her. She knew they were out there, she knew that they would come back, all she had to do was wait. She was certain that there was a reason why they hadn't shown up yet, so she had steeled herself, determined to tackle each day as if they would fly from the sky and whisk her away from this merciless heat.

But she had screwed up.

She had wandered too far from the usual scavenging sites as resources began to dry up, each round of salvage that she brought to Unkar Plutt was starting to yield less and less rations, and the competition was growing fiercer, dozens of scavengers had started to travel farther to find what they needed, and she had been no exception.

She had been well aware that some parts of Jakku participated in human trafficking, that rich nobles and politicians often visited solely to find themselves a wife, or worse, a slave. She scowled at the thought of young men and women being captured and sold as if they were things. She had sometimes thought about taking action, something deep inside her sometimes demanding her to do something, anything. But she had squashed it, the same way she squashed any feeling that led her away from her family.

None of that mattered now, she had wandered into the wrong part of Jakku and had been caught in a trap, even with her staff at her side she hadn't been able to overcome the sheer numbers that the slavers had bought, though she did take some comfort in the fact that she had put at least half of them out of commission for a few months.

"Alright ladies and future wives of the most prominent men and women of the galaxy." A tall slender woman walked in, her sunshine blonde hair styled absurdly on her head. Rey couldn't even fathom what sort of shapes it consisted of. It sometimes took an extreme amount of effort not to laugh whenever she saw the insufferable woman.

The 'Head-mother" the other girls liked to call her, She was the one who handled the presentations for the auctions. knowing that one was coming up made Rey sick to her stomach.

The Head-mother snapped her fingers and the attendee's that were working on her and all the girls suddenly scrambled out of the room and out of sight, and like good little soldiers the girls stood up quickly, rigid and attentive.

Rey stood up slowly.

"Alright, girls!" The Head-mother beamed, "Show me your best smiles," The other girl's did as they were told.

Rey remained stone faced.

A few seconds later, an open palm had with collided her face. The Head-mother's smile still disturbingly planted on her face as she faced Rey.

"Now Rey, be a good girl okay?" she cooed sweetly.

Rey summoned every ounce of willpower she could to smother the bubbling rage inside her. One day, she told herself, one day she would escape, and when she did she would rip her ridiculous hairstyle from her scalp and make her eat it.

It had been three months since she had been captured. She could be patient, she had spent fourteen years waiting for her family, she could spend sometime waiting for her freedom.


	2. Back to Jakku

First chapter of my and disneybrony new fic, the bride, from Finn's POV, hope you guys like it.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Back to Jakku**_

He would have to go back to Jakku, Finn realized.

He hated that planet. The endless desert, the unbearably dry air, the cynical unfriendly inhabitants. It was a far cry from his own home, almost exactly the opposite actually now that he gave it some thought. Where as Jakku was an infinite Sea of sand, Aguar 12 was simply an infinite sea. He loved the planet he called home, the lush green and vibrant plant life bursting with color, the crystal clear water, the long days where the sun whose heat, unlike Jakku's, was warm and inviting. He still enjoyed the occasional trip to nearby planets with his parents, but his mind always drifted back towards home.

"Finn!" He heard someone call, he turned to face the voice recognizing it immediately as Poe Dameron along with his rotund droid known as BB-8,"There you are, buddy." His personal pilot stated with a sigh of relief as he ran up to him, "Your folks have been looking everywhere for you."

The small droid chirped in agreement with Poe's statement.

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear you," Finn said, he had no intention of being dismissive, there was just something about having to go back to Jakku that soured his mood. "I Just wanted to look around a bit..."

Poe gave Finn a good-natured pat on the shoulder, "Well buddy you kind of live here, you can look around for the rest of your life."

Finn nodded and smiled appreciatively at his Pilot. He could always count on Poe to make him feel better, The man had been assigned as his pilot ever since he was young and had been taking care of him since. Though he always treated Finn more like a friend than anything else. Where as interactions with anyone else consisted of respectable bows, and barely concealed awe. Poe addressed him as if he were anyone else, and not the future leader of an entire planet.

"Yeah, I supposed so. It's just-"

"Jakku?" Poe interrupted sympathetically.

Finn sighed, "Yup. Jakku."

BB-8 bumped him softly and hummed lowly, Finn smiled appreciatively recognizing the droids comforting gesture.

"Parents pressuring you to settle down again huh?" It wasn't even a question, It happened every year without question since his 18th birthday, his parents were royalty, the king and queen of Aguar 12, a planet he would one day rule with a queen by his side.

The only problem was that he had no queen.

And he had yet to find one in nearly five years. Granted he hadn't looked very hard, he had rejected countless arranged marriage offers, daughters of nobles and politicians desperate to attach themselves to the name of someone influential. If he were anyone else he might have chosen one of the girls offered to him a long time ago, some of them...some of them were down right beautiful, gorgeous even, but it was their eyes that always made him say no.

The look of apprehension and sadness at the fact that such an important thing like their future had been decided for them, A lot of the girls he had met had determined looks in their eyes. Determined to be the best wife, and queen for him, but under that layer of determination he could always feel their hopelessness. And that's not what he wanted, not for them and certainly not for himself.

After getting the message that he was not about to agree to any sort of arranged marriage his parents had backed off. Except when his birthday rolled around, and the topic slowly started to bleed into their conversations more and more frequently. So to appease them Poe had helped come up with the brilliant idea of Jakku.

The idea of visiting Jakku's Wife auction.

The mere idea of a wife auction had sickened him but Poe had told him.

 _'Make it look you're trying and they'll leave you alone.'_

It had been good advice, and had generally worked for the last few years. A quick visit to the auction every year which mostly consisted of Finn hanging out by himself at some dirt cheap bar trying to make himself look as inconspicuous as possible, while Poe went off to do something that usually ended up pissing somebody off, and causing them to have to rush to their ship to escape with their lives.

That part was always fun at least.

After all was said and done, Finn Poe, and BB-8 would fly back to Aquar, Finn playing the disappointed prince who had yet again failed to find someone suitable for him. His parents were always disheartened at the outcome but they respected his decision and never pried any further.

At least till the next year rolled around.

He wondered if he would have to visit jakku for the rest of his life. He shuddered at the thought.

"You okay?" Poe asked, noticing his reaction.

Finn shook his head "I'm fine, any word on our...traveling companion?"

"He's arriving right now, even brought the whole crew with him,"

Finn would never understand why that slime ball of a man insisted on traveling with dozens of Armed guards around everywhere he went, even to such a secure place like his home planet, it always incited a sense of hostility from him anytime he came to visit.

Luckily he didn't do it very often, visit that is. Usually his presence just indicated his parents needed to discuss something that went way over his head. There was an air about the man that unsettled Finn, he could never quite make out what it was. Maybe it was the beady eyes, the long gangly limbs and greasy silver hair? Whatever it was, Finn had immediately disliked him, even his gestures of good faith always seemed disingenuous to him.

All his worst fears about this man had been confirmed several days ago however when a routine visit form him had resulted in their current situation.

He was coming with them on his annual trip to Jakku.

And Finn for the life of him could not fathom why.

Did his parent catch on to what he was really doing there on that planet?

Was the slime-ball?

Even if the slime-ball was aware of what he was doing, what possible reason could he have to interfere.

Finn sighed, this entire situation was too confusing to dwell on, he turned to his pilot "Let's go, the sooner we get this over with the better,"

"Alright, buddy, don't worry about old slick back so much. We'll get to Jakku and be back in all your wifeless glory before you know it."

Finn rolled his eyes and lead the way to the main hall of the palace where a crowd was already gathering for his arrival.

The large extravagant ship roared loudly as it descended from the sky, the citizens of Aguar 12 gathering like always to see the spectacle, making sure to bow to their prince respectfully as he walked by to greet the visitor.

The ship landed with surprising softness despite its size. A few minutes later Finn watched as the ramp in the rear slowly descended.

There he was.

Senator Sylvia

The sight of the man made him sick.

He walked at a brisk pace, a regal air practically pouring from his skin. A dozen armed guards clad in standardized storm-trooper armor following closely. Their feet marching to a practiced rhythm behind their master.

"Prince Finn, a pleasure as always." He drawled, the man extended his hand to him.

Finn forced a smile, hoping that the man wouldn't notice his uneasiness,

He always did have trouble hiding what he was feeling from his face.

Poe never missed the opportunity to tell him so.

 _'If you want to be a good leader, you gotta have a good poker face, buddy!'_

"Likewise...Senator Sylvia" Finn returned the handshake, an involuntary shudder coursed through his body as their skin made contact.

"Chilly, prince Finn?"

"Yeah, A little,"

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky.

Sylvia hummed in thought before moving past Finn, "Now, won't you be a good host and escort me to the palace, I want to greet your parents before we depart."

He shared a look with Poe, BB-8 beeped a few choice words that he wouldn't dare repeat as the silver haired man took the lead towards the palace.

"Ill go prep the ship for take-off," He nudged the droid near his feet, "Lets go BB," Before he left he wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulders to bring him closer "Hang in there, buddy." he whispered.

He watched Poe go towards the hangars where the ships were docked and took a deep calming breath.

"Calm down..." He whispered to himself, urging his steps forward, "Calm down..."

"Prince Finn?" Sylvia Inquired at his strange mutterings.

Finn smiled disarmingly "Just talking to myself..."

* * *

It was a a strange sort of blur after that point, His parents Martha and Thomas had greeted Sylvia with great enthusiasm as they always did, he could never fathom why they seemed to like him so much, they thought the world of this man.

"Oh Martha, Thomas, It's so good to see the both of you,"

The group embraced.

"You're looking positively radiant Martha, I swear you age backwards." He complimented smoothly, his mother soaking in the compliment.

His mother laughed, his father laughed, The slime-ball laughed.

They all laughed, and Finn felt like puking.

"Thomas, your boy is as charming as always."

To Finn it was an obvious insult but his parents usually interpreted it differently. "Of course, he got it from his father, I only wished he would use it to find a nice woman to settle down with and put his old man's heart at ease about the future of Aguar."

The group once again shared a laugh and Finn groaned audibly.

"Well that's why we're here aren't we."

His parents and Sylvia started an animated conversation, getting into the topic of some of the more important events in the galaxy, he heard a brief mention of some kind of order that caused the three adults to speak in low, worried tones, but he dismissed it.

Nothing ever happens on Aguar 12.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't affect him either way.

After taking a few minutes to properly catch up, Sylvia was preparing himself and his men to be on their way to Jakku.

"Please take care of him, Sylvia. He's such a smart boy, so wise for his age, but this is something he is going to need a little guidance with." His father said.

"Don't worry, Thomas, love is something young men eventually get acquainted with in due time,"

Finn decided to cut this conversation short while he could, the sooner he got to Jakku the sooner he could leave "Well, we should probably be heading out now," He stepped closer and embraced his parents lovingly.

His father grasped him by the shoulder softly and looked into his eyes "Son, give it your best shot okay."

It was at that moment that Finn knew for sure that his parent's knew what he had been doing for the last few years.

He swallowed "Okay, Dad, I will." He meant it, he truly did. He would try to open his heart a little more. It didn't mean that he would buy a wife on Jakku or he would find love on Aguar anytime soon, but he owed his parents the effort at least.

His father clapped him on the shoulder and Finn turned and kissed his mother on the cheek "Take care, sweety."

He nodded and turned around to follow Sylvia out of the palace gates and towards the hangar. They separated wordlessly, each men choosing to get to their destination on separate ships.

BB-8 noticed him first when he arrived, beeping excitedly to grab his attention. Poe waved him over towards the ship, It wasn't one of the best or most extravagant one. It was medium sized, capable of light speed travel and mounted with only the simplest weapons for protection. It was only for precautionary measures, usually any would be thieves or bandits backed off as soon as they saw his family crest plastered on the side of the ship.

"Hey, buddy." Poe said, grabbing his attention, "How do I look?" He gestured to the dark tailored suit he wore. "Pretty nice huh."

BB-8 beeped something that made Poe look genuinely offended and to Finn it almost looked like the little droid had rolled his eyes at his master.

"Come on you two, we got to make sure we head out first, Sylvia doesn't really know the way to Jakku so we have to take the lead."

The ramps of the ship protruded out and Finn and Poe stepped inside while BB-8 rolled in soon after.

The droid strapped himself to the nearest seat while Poe and Finn took the Pilot and co-pilot chair respectively.

Poe started to flip the switches of the vessel and the ship hummed with life.

"You ready for this, Finn?"

Finn gripped the seats of his chair hard, "Hell no..."

With a great roar, they were off, tearing through Aguar's atmosphere towards their destination.

Towards Jakku.

* * *

so thoughts? concerns? likes and dislikes? always Appreciate feedback.


	3. Meet and Greet

3rd chapter of the finnrey slave fic AU, enjoy guys.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Meet and Greet**_

The trip to Jakku was fairly uneventful, as soon as they had left Aguar's pleasant atmosphere Poe had turned on the warp drive, blasting the ship into faster than light travel. The outside world becoming nothing more than a blur of colors and motion.

Finn swallowed as they traveled. Poe and BB-8 seemed fine and generally content, though they did occasionally throw him worried glances as he fidgeted, but they generally kept any conversation between themselves.

They could tell he was in no mood to talk, Hell he could barely think.

Nearly an hour like this had passed before Finn had been forced back to reality, with a lurch, and great hum. The ship had suddenly slowed, the stars once again emerging and taking form as they exited light travel.

"Finn? We're here buddy," He heard his pilot say.

Finn nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could already see the miserable planet coming into view.

He cursed under his breath as they broke through the atmosphere.

Why did he always have to come back to Jakku?

A small jolt of electricity courtesy of BB-8 caused the prince to howl.

"Don't do that!"

The droid simply rolled away towards his master who did little to hide his amusement.

Finn rubbed his knee and stood up to follow his companions out of the ship.

"Stupid ball..."

The very second the trio had stepped out, Jakku had made its presence known. The heat washed over them like an uncomfortable blanket, the sun looked entirely too close for any sort of life to live on this planet. The dry air was air was already stripping them of any moisture that they might have in their bodies.

"Well, here we are." Poe stated, as if introducing something grand and inviting. Finn gave him a look and the pilot had the decency to look sightly apologetic, though still a bit amused nonetheless.

A few seconds later Sylvia's ship had also landed on the sandy desert surface. He walked out in all his serpentine like glory with his men following close behind. One of them held a rather large umbrella over his head, presumably to keep the pale man away from the glare of the sun.

"Finn!" he greeted jovially "You should smile a little more, after all, it's a big day for you."

Finn said nothing and instead shifted his focus to Poe and BB-8, "Listen wait for me by the Cantina near the auction, I'll try to get done as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything."

Poe patted him on the shoulder, "You worry too much, and hey if we could go with you you know that we would."

Finn nodded, "Yeah I know," and he did know, he really wished that he could bring Poe and BB-8, unfortunately this auction only allowed men of certain status to attend.

Finn began to walk away as he followed Sylvia towards their destination, "And do not get into any trouble!" He shouted back to the two of them.

Poe just waved back, a hint of mischief in his grin.

Finn had a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

Rey was nervous.

She always was as a presentation approached. she was never sold, she was never deemed good enough by any of the buyers to be worth anything. They wanted someone young and obedient, beautiful and submissive. She always made it clear that she was anything but, that she would be the one slave that would make life a living hell for them.

She loved it when they would look into her eyes and turn away out of fear.

It was the only source of comfort for her.

As of now all she could do was wait as time for the event to begin edged closer. The aids were shuffling about getting everything ready, dressing up the girls and emphasizing their more prominent features, The Head-mother herself was going from each of them and inspecting them for imperfections

"Chin up Tahlka, and don't smile so wide you look ridiculous" The Head-mother told a young blue skinned Twi'lek. The young girl in question swallowed, a mixture of fear and anxiety crossing her features before she adjusted her smile and the Head-mother nodded in approval, tapping her cheeks softly "Good job, dear. Much better."

The Head-mother turned.

They made eye contact, and Rey turned away, cursing herself for staring too long.

The click of the Head mother's heels was like thunder in her ears, only growing louder as it approached. The woman stepped in front of Rey and grabbed her cheeks to make Rey stare into her eyes.

She examined her hair, she was devoid of her usual tri bun's that she had been accustomed to for years, instead it was let loose allowing her hair to cascade around her neck like a curtain of curls.

"I really hope you're a little more cooperative this time, Rey."

She leaned over to whisper in her ear, her presence bright and jovial to everyone else but Rey could feel how sinister her aura was

"I really hope you don't think that it's a victory every-time all of those men out there ignore you in favor of one of my other girls."

The Head-mother leaned back, casually adjusting Rey's hair, "After all, what do you think someone does with a useless product."

Rey froze, her eyes widening.

She giggled, and Rey felt a chill run down her spine. "Such a pretty young thing too, it would be such a waste."

She made it a point to touch Rey at the base of her neck, not so subtly reminding her of what was laying just underneath the skin.

The Head-mother walked away to inspect the other girls leaving Rey alone.

She clenched her fist,

She had to do something, today, now.

But what? What could she do? In the month's she had been here she always told herself that the plan was to give every ounce of effort to not get sold until an opportunity to escape could arise, but none had come and now if she didn't get sold...

They were going to...she was going to.

A bell suddenly chimed

She heard the Head-mother cheer, "The customer's are here!"

and Rey felt her heart drop.

* * *

Finn hated the atmosphere of this entire thing, all shallow presentation, and arrogant entitlement. The ceiling was high and well lit, extravagant chandeliers hanging beautifully from gold plated chains. The walls were teaming with paintings with various figures and art, and the chairs glittered with jewelry. Finn wondered why people like this needed a constant reminder that they were important.

He felt Sylvia nudge him gently from the side. Finn faced him "What?" he replied a bit irritated.

"Don't be so hostile, Prince. Look!" The man gestured to the stage where the ridiculously dressed blonde haired woman was still giving an animated opening speech to kick off the auction

"It's about to begin."

The curtains spread open slowly to loud boisterous music. Over a dozen girls suddenly appeared standing rigidly side by side, while Finn could practically feel the discomfort oozing from their pours, judging by the raucous applause and general air of sudden excitement, the crowd did not pick up on it.

Or they just simply didn't care.

The crowd suddenly stood and a confused Finn followed suit, "What's going on ?"

Sylvia smiled, his eyes twinkled knowingly, "Well the examination of course, you _have_ been attending this for the past few years haven't you?"

Finn laughed awkwardly, inwardly cursing his slip up. "Of course...I knew that."

The crowd began to move, all the occupants here were obviously experienced in the process as they carried it out flawlessly, arranging themselves in a single file line to get on stage.

They were going to be 'observing' the merchandise apparently.

Finn wanted to go home.

The line moved slowly as each potential buyer took their time to study each girl, scrutinizing their appearance in ever way possible. Some took longer than others when one girl in particular peaked their interest. Finn spotted Sylvia a few bodies behind him. Finn wondered how they had become separated, not that he was complaining.

As he approached the line Finn felt himself getting nervous. He didn't do well in front of women, people often had the misconception that the title of prince suddenly bestowed upon him charm and confidence.

Well it didn't.

He really wished he had Poe's easy going attitude and natural Charisma.

The sound of a feminine voice jolted him out of his musings.

"Hey!" She whispered harshly, "Is something wrong with you?"

Finn blinked and focused to look into the eyes of the woman who had spoken to him.

His heart stopped.

* * *

Rey didn't understand what was wrong with the person in front of her. The moment he had stepped in front of her he had donned this distant far away look, like he was staring through her and not at her. It was clear that his mind was anywhere else but here. The staring continued for a bit too long and she felt herself start to grow uncomfortable. The girls were not suppose to speak to any of the buyers unless ordered to but she had to say something.

She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned closer, "Hey! Is something wrong with you?" when she had finally spoken to him to get his attention he had appeared startled. He blinked and took in his surrounding then his eyes landed on her's

And this time there was no doubt that he was looking right at her.

Rey raised a curious eyebrow as he began to struggle to collect himself, The people who attended these functions always maintained an air of intense self control. She had never see one act like this before.

He offered his hand to her and Rey became even more curious as he did so.

Most of the other buyers who walked by treated like she was just a puppet, not a real living, breathing human being. They simply did what they wanted, checking her arms and legs for imperfections, feeling the softness of her hair to see if it was to their liking.

They didn't need permission, and they certainly didn't ask for it.

But here this boy was offering his hand.

She glanced at his hand then at his face. She almost didn't know how to react. He must have interpreted her lack of movement as her not wanting to return the gesture so he started to pull his hand back, and for reasons unknown to herself Rey moved and grabbed his hand resulting in a strange sort of moment where she was just holding on to him.

Slowly he began to shake their hands up and down.

It was a greeting.

He had greeted her.

This is what occurred between normal people. Not for someone like her, and certainly not for two people as different as they were. She took a moment to take him in, he was only bit taller than her, broad shouldered, and if she was being honest he was kind of-

"Nice to meet you."

Once again Rey didn't know how to react properly to this statement, she struggled for a few seconds, searching for the right response, She settled for "Thank you."

The boy laughed then smiled, it was wide, luminous.

She liked it.

"You're supposed to say 'nice to meet you too'."

Rey's lips twitched, barely resisting the urge to smile herself, "Well...It is nice to meet me,"

They both chuckled quietly, the moment light and comfortable.

He was still looking at her though, and she knew that because she was still looking at him. Their hands still wrapped softly around each other.

"You know" He began, "We're kind of just-"

"Staring at each other?" She finished "I know."

The line begin to move again, and they had to let go. A sense of loss that she couldn't quite understand suddenly filled her as the boy moved with the momentum of the shifting line. Their gazes remained locked, and she knew in that moment that whatever she was feeling was being mirrored in his eyes as well.

"What do we have here, Such a pretty smile."

Rey's attention was ripped from the boy as skinny man with silver hair made his presence know.

"Speak your name, girl."

* * *

Finn desperately wanted to talk to that girl again, whoever she was. He groaned in frustration when he realized he had not asked her her name. As the crowd moved Finn struggled to catch a glimpse of her, when the line stopped shifting he finally spotted her.

She was speaking to Sylvia.

He felt his jaw tighten and his fists clench.

Her smile disappeared, replaced by look of barely disguised distaste. Whatever Sylvia was asking was obviously making her uncomfortable. Her mouth moved, saying a one syllable word.

Was that her name? He couldn't hear her from this distance.

He really wished he had the ability to read lips at the moment.

He managed to calm himself, Sylvia wasn't doing anything wrong just going around observing just like every one else.

Though he still kept an eye on them, he was feeling oddly protective right now.

Then it happened, the girl sneered at him defiantly and Finn saw the malice flash across Sylvia's eyes.

He grabbed Rey's cheeks, squishing them together like grandmother would do to a child. This, however was not playful, nor was it affectionate. This was meant to humiliate her

"Come on girl, smile for me."

He squeezed her cheeks harder .

"Smile for me like you did earlier for the prince! It was such a nice one, filled with pearly whites!" He demanded, Growing increasingly louder, the crowd began to mutter as the scene began to grab attention.

Finn had had enough, He pushed through the crowd with purpose, barreling through whoever was in his way if it was necessary.

"Smile." Sylvia urged,

"Smile!"

He was now close enough that he could see the rage building in her eyes.

Then Finn stopped.

He heard the growl long before it ever released from her throat

He heard the snap of bone long before it cracked.

The girl he had just met bared her teeth letting out an almost feral sound as she grabbed Sylvia's hand and twisted viciously.

The sound was audible to everyone nearby.

And so was Sylvia's screaming.

The crowd chaotically dispersed away from the violent scene,

Finn just stood still, too stunned to move.

Even as there was a flurry of movement around him as several guards came rushing from backstage to subdue the girl, who looked like she was just getting started. They barely managed to restrain her, though not without receiving a few blows from her as well.

The girl was dragged backstage kicking and screaming.

He shifted his eyes from the crowd, to the whimpering Sylvia, to the horrified blonde haired woman that had made the introductions. Then finally back Sylvia, who was now openly sobbing.

It looks like he was the only one in the room that was impressed.

* * *

SO thoughts, concerns? questions? give em all to me


	4. Priceless

Another chapter coming right up, once again credit to DisneyBrony for all her support and patience with me.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Priceless**_

Rey grunted as she was forcefully thrown to the ground. She scrambled away as the guards advanced on her.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, little scavenger." One of them sneered, baring his rotten yellow teeth at her.

Rey wanted to fight back but she was without her weapon and there was far too many for her to handle herself. At least six, she counted, all of them surrounding her menacingly.

"We'll take of care you right now" another one spoke, several of them reached for the blasters strapped to their waist.

Rey felt her blood run cold.

She sucked in a breath as the hopelessness of the situation dawned on her. She was going to die, they were going to killer her and dump her body somewhere never to be found.

Her family, She was never going to see them again.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to bite and scratch her way to freedom.

The muzzles pointed directly at her face.

Rey braced herself for the inevitable, tears streaking down her face.

"Stop!"

Rey's eyes snapped open as the Head-mother came stomping into the room, a hysterical look about her. Granted the Head-mother never looked like she was in her right mind, but wide furious eyes, disheveled attire, and snarling teeth was not something she usually associated with the flamboyant woman.

She pointed at Rey "You!" She spat "You think you can do whatever you want? You think you have any sort of control here!?"

"Head mother we were just about-"

"Quiet!"

The guard who had spoken backed away, not willing to be the subject of her ire a second longer.

The head-mother closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her to her feet.

"Killing you would be too easy, I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"W-what are you going to do?"

The Head-mother turned, a cruel glint in her eyes, "I'm going to make you our first showing of the night," The head-mother tilted her head, putting a finger to her chin in mock contemplation

"Lets say we start off at about...50 credits."

Rey clenched her jaw, unable to think of anything to say in retaliation. The Head-mother giggled and continued to drag her towards the stage.

Soon she was in front of the bright lights once again, she could barely hear the swish of the curtains, the murmur of the crowd as they began to talk amongst themselves, the over exaggerated characteristics that the head-mother was spitting out about her. She hardly even paid attention as the crowd gasped as her price was announced.

Everything was numb, her world was disappearing in a chaos of sounds and voices.

How had she ended up here? Right here, in this very moment, in this place?

This was not how it was suppose to go.

She should have saved herself by now.

She should have been able to, like she always has.

But she couldn't, not this time.

"...credits!"

Rey could finally admit the one thing that she had been in denial about since she had been captured.

she couldn't do this alone. She needed help.

"...thousand credits!"

But there was no one. Not a single person that she could look to for help.

She suddenly felt like her younger self, alone and afraid.

Begging for someone to come back,

Begging for someone to be there.

Begging for someone to care.

Ironically, it was the silence that brought Rey back to reality.

A stunned crowd is what greeted her, A single figure was standing, his chest heaving, his eyes holding nothing but flames of determination.

Rey nearly choked as he uttered the words that must have caused time itself to stop in the theater.

"115 million credits!"

The only sound after that was the dull thud of the Head mother fainting.

* * *

Finn was worried, he realized, Irrationally so. He shouldn't really care this much about someone he had just met should he? Well Poe had always told him that he had the tendency to be unreasonably kind. Guess this was one of those times.

He wondered what they were doing to her, were they punishing her for what she had done to Sylvia. He wasn't too familiar with how these things worked but he was aware enough to know that whatever was happening to her wasn't good.

He spared a glance to his side, a few feet away stood Sylvia. His usually slick back hair was standing on end, his greeted teeth and hunched posture evident of the fact that he was still in pain from the earlier incident. He was being treated on the spot by some of his Men,

Finn wondered why he hadn't just left the Auction to go get treated somewhere else.

The silver haired man suddenly stood, shooing his men away. He made his way towards him and Finn could see the Sloppily done bandages on the man's wrist, Sylvia held it softly with his other hand, being extra careful not to jostle it in anyway.

"Who was she!? Did you know her? Where is she right now!?" He sneered, firing off questions at him before he could even answer.

Finn swallowed, and decided to summon a little courage. He was fully aware of how much his parents seemed to favor Sylvia, but the need to speak his mind overrode any sense of caution that he was harboring when it came to censoring himself around Sylvia.

"You shouldn't have embarrassed her like that, " Finn stated, he attempted to be casual, his posture relaxed and he was staring absentmindedly at the empty stage and the closed red curtains.

"Embarrassed her?" Sylvia questions, his tone stuck somewhere between amusement and disbelief.

He scoffed "She's a slave, Finn! And she should have known better than to touch, let alone attack me."

"She's not your property, Sylvia!" he retorted, letting a bit of his irritation shine through.

Sylvia paused, then smirked, "You're right, you are absolutely right Finn, my dear prince." He licked his lips "Not yet at least..."

Finn's eyes widened, "You're planning to buy her?"

"Why yes, the more I think about it, the more appealing the idea becomes, she seems like the resilient type, all grit and defiance. It could be fun to see if I could break her."

He licked his lips and walked away leaving a simmering Finn behind.

The sound of the bell rang again and the theater fell silent, the curtains parted again and Finn was surprised to see the girl from before on the stage.

The flamboyant woman from before stood to the side smiling widely, she seemed excessively pleased with herself.

"Thank you so much for being patient with us! Unfortunately we had a minor hiccup but I am happy to announce that we can go ahead and proceed with our first auction of the night."

She gestured to the girl who was frozen in place,

Finn noticed her eyes were glassy and far away, It was as she had retreated into her own mind.

"So without further ado, lets begin!"

Lighthearted upbeat music started to play and bright lights flashed across the stage to focus their attention on the girl.

"Auction number 1, as you all might have seen earlier she is quite strong, quite proficient in the use of a staff as a weapon, and she is absolutely brimming with youthful beauty. As a special thanks for all of you for being such loyal customers, The bidding will begin at a wonderfully low 50 credits!"

There was a gasp, as the crowd reacted to the low price.

A shout immediately reverberated through the theater, "100 credits for the girl" Sylvia said raising his hands high in the air.

"100 credits from the silver haired man! Do I hear 200 credits!?" She asked.

The crowd was silent.

Finn felt himself start to panic, he could only imagine the sort of things that Sylvia was going to do to her.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

He had a vague concept of a plan in his mind,

Whatever, he would work out the details as he went along.

Finn stood.

"100 credits going once, going twice, so-"

"1,000 credits!"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, the crowd's attention had shifted towards him,

The woman on stage who had been grinning widely the entire time scowled In disdain at the standing prince.

Finn could practically feel Sylvia's furious glare. He turned to the disgruntled senator and smirked, feeling a sense of smug satisfaction at the sheer fury being directed at him.

1,000 credits! Any other offers? Good! so-"

"2,000 credits!"

The blonde woman on stage growled.

Finn could tell he was going to be in for a fight. He decided that it would be best to try and end it as quickly as possible. This girl being bought by Sylvia was not an option.

"10,000 credits" He shouted, hoping such a steep hike in price would deter him.

Sylvia himself stood up " 50,000 credits!"

Finn's eyebrows rose in surprise at the amount, not believing that Sylvia was willing to go this far for petty revenge. The last few minutes were confirming every horrible feeling he had harbored for Sylvia since day one.

Before the woman on stage could say another word Finn spoke "200,000 credits,"

The crowd started to grow louder as these two men went back and forth, all of them wondering what was it about the ferocious girl on stage that would demand such fierce competition.

"500,000 credits!"

"1 million credits!"

as soon as he had offered the price, the audience grew louder, he turned to Sylvia and smirked. Daring him to go higher, testing to see how far the man would go and to show how far _he_ was willing to go

"10 million credits."

The crowd gasped loudly, the woman on stage froze, her jaw dropping.

Finn closed his eyes, numbers going through his head.

He took a deep breath.

Well...his parents weren't going to be happy, but he would think about that later.

For now...

"115 million credits!"

* * *

The rest of the auction passed by in a blur, he watched silently as the other girls on stage were Auctioned off, his adrenaline was at an all time high, his heart beating erratically against his chest. He couldn't get the image of her eyes out of his head, the way she locked onto his gaze the entire time she was being dragged away back stage. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, there were so many things reflecting back at him and not all of them were good.

"Master 2187" An attendant said, calling him by the moniker that he had given them.

"Hmm?" Finn said,

"Were ready for you in the back."

Finn nodded wordlessly and stood to follow the woman to the back of the stage, his body heavy as he walked, a strange sense of anxiety welling up inside him at the thought of meeting her face to face again.

It felt like he had wronged her, even though he had done so with the best intentions, he still felt like he committed some great unforgivable sin.

"Here we are, Master 2187"

Finn thanked the girl and walked inside, unsurprisingly he was greeted by the eccentric blonde woman with the overly large hair.

But Finn hardly focused on her.

The girl stood silently in the middle of the room, her jaw clenched and her hands fisted at her sides, she looked ready to kill.

More specifically.

She looked ready to kill _him._

"Aah Master-2187"

Finn forced a smile on his face as the woman hugged him awkwardly then held him at arms length "We thank you so much for your generous contribution to our business." She gushed positively beaming. She led him over to a table on the other side of the room.

He didn't miss the way the girl's eyes followed him the entire time.

"We just added the finishing touches to the transaction, the credits have gone through successfully. All you have to do is touch here to complete the contract." She held up a pad to him and Finn pressed his right rand to the screen, it scanned him for a few seconds before beeping loudly.

"And we are done!" She chirped, she put the pad away before handing him something "And lastly, this your personal handler device, we have her inserted with a tracking device as well as an obedience mechanic."

"A what?" Finn asked, growling at her unintentionally.

The woman looked a little surprise at his reaction but proceeded to explain, a smile still plastered to her face "Oh just little fail safe in case some of them get disobedient, this one especially." She giggled gesturing to Rey.

"I see…" he said simply, He then smiled at her brightly, imitating the same look that had been glued to her face the entire time had been around her "Can you leave?"

Her smile faltered for the first time, and Finn felt a sense of triumph as it did so. Finn shifted his tone becoming firm and uncompromising.

He fixed her with a hard look. "I said get out."

Looking slightly afraid, the woman stuttered out a reply"Oh…oh of course." she stepped out and Finn let out a sigh of relief.

He approached the girl.

He had to make her understand, he had to make sure she knew why he did what he did, and that he had no intentions of harming her.

And he also wanted to know her name.

"Hi, I'm F-" The crowned prince of Aguar-12 never finished his sentence.

A small fist had collided with his nose.

* * *

So tell me your thoughts, concerns, feelings? feedback is always welcome. until next time readers


	5. Runaways

ON to the next one, I'll get the next one up soon guys =). enjoy this one for now

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Runaways**_

Finn stumbled back barely able to keep himself balanced. He clutched his now bleeding nose as his head throbbed and his vision blurred. He caught himself, using a nearby table to keep upright, otherwise he would've collapsed.

"What the hell was that for!?" he demanded,

"Y-you were about to-" Whatever it was she couldn't verbalize it, but Finn didn't miss the mixture of anger and disgust directed towards him.

This was not going as well as their first meeting.

Finn wiped the blood from his nose, then groaned and returned to clutching it as it continued to bleed, he would have to add this to the list of horrible things that happened to him while on Jakku.

"And what was I about to do!?"

"You know damn well what you were about to do!"

"No…I really don't." He really didn't.

"This is the problem with people like you! You think just because you're handsome and have a lot of credits that you can do what you want to whoever you want. Well I won't let you!" She bent low, her shoulders hunched as she took a stance.

Finn backed away a bit, her posture reminding him too much of a cornered animal ready to pounce. Even as a fairly isolated prince, he had enough common sense to know that a cornered animal was the most raised his hand, speaking carefully "Listen, just give me a minute to explain, and maybe we can walk out of here and you can go back home."

She paused, tilting her head in confusion "Home? What do you mean home?"

"You know, home! I don't know whether or not you have a family or you know-" Finn coughed trying to be discreet, "A boyfriend. But anyways I'm going to assume you have some place to go back to..."

Rey slowly relaxed.

She stared at the boy in front of her who was now looking extremely relieved that she was no longer planning to attack him.

"So..." Finn began.

"So what?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Rey blinked,"I don't have a boyfriend."

"No-not, well that's good, but I meant-well not good for you, cause you totally deserve a boyfriend because you-well not that not having a boyfriend is bad...but...I'm going to stop talking..."

The girl burst out in a fit of giggles, she pressed her hand to her mouth in a futile effort to contain her mirth. She couldn't hide her eyes from him though, they shined luminously and Finn was sure that they were the brightest things he had ever seen.

"I was only kidding." she said still smiling, and Finn wondered if his stomach clinching up the way it was at the sight of it was two of them were suddenly interrupted by the sound the head-mother's nervous voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Sylvia!" Finn's eyes widened. "How are yo-excuse me! You can't go in there, Mr Fn is-"

"Move or you will be moved." Finn could practically see his greasy silver hair and twisted demanding scowl, as he barked his order at the Head-mother.

He turned to the girl who looked confused as he lost his smile and his mood soured. Finn didn't dwell for long as he began to scramble around the room his eyes searching the space frantically.

"What is wrong with you?"

Finn stopped, "Is there any other way out of here?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at the strange question.

"I will say this once more! Move head-mother or I will have my men break down this door! And I can promise you that they will do so regardless if you are standing there or not!"

"Shit," Finn muttered, just as he did so a loud bang echoed on the other side startling the two occupants.

"What's going on!?" She asked him and Finn waved her off as he noticed a vent near the ceiling. "Later, come here."

She hesitated briefly before she walked towards him, another loud bang followed.

"Why is he trying to get in? What does he want!?" She questioned.

"He wants you," Finn answered "And I'm not about to let that happen."

Rey was a bit taken back by the fierce protectiveness in his voice, but she dismissed it as just him wanting to protect his property.

"I'll boost you up..."

The door banged again and she decided that this was probably the best option for her right now.

"Okay..." She adjusted her dress and approached him.

Finn bent low as she stepped on his shoulders and he pushed her up the rest of the way, she pried open the metal barrier with surprising ease and crawled inside. She was about to turn around to offer him a hand but she paused. She could leave him she realized, she could crawl through these vents and find her way out and achieve what she's been aching for for all these moments. She caught a glimpse of the little black device in his pocket as she looked down at him. She felt her heart sink as she remembered, she had been bought and sold, branded a slave. There was no distance far enough in the galaxy that could let her escape from him. Not with this damn chip inside of her.

"Hey! What are you waiting around for? Go!"

She offered her hand, "You come too, I'll pull you up!"

He looked between her outstretched hand and to her face, "You sure you can pick me up...I'm pretty heavy you know."

"Wha-" She began, slightly offended by his statement, "Yes I can! Grab my hand and I'll show you!" She challenged,

Another loud bang reminded Finn that he had few options in this matter.

Finn jumped and grabbed her hand. The girl grunted and for the first time Finn got a good look at her muscles as they flexed impressively to heave him up. They fell in a heap inside the vent with Finn scrambling to get off of her as he felt the softness of her body under him. He hoped she hadn't noticed his blushing, luckily she seemed oblivious to all of girl began to crawl through the vents while Finn followed close behind, taking great effort to stare at her feet and not at her- "Hey!" She called, Finn snapped his neck to face her so quickly that he over extended and bashed his head against the ventilation shaft.

He hissed in pain.

She gave him a look of bewilderment and Finn squeaked out a reply of, "I'm fine."

"Like I was saying, do you have any idea where we're going?""

"Finn shook his head, his throat feeling a bit dry at the moment.

"Okay...um," The girl paused to think, her eyes moving frantically as her thoughts raced. "Okay we'll go to the dressing rooms first, the attendants wont tell anyone even if they see

us!"

Finn had no idea what she was talking about but he figured she probably knew this place better than he did. Finn made a point to stare at her feet as he followed her. He was feeling entirely too nervous about this situation.

"We're here," before Finn had realized it, the girl had opened another ventilation shaft and jumped through, he followed after her, landing softly. He paused as several eyes shifted towards him and he waved awkwardly at the attendants who said nothing.

He looked around for the girl noticing her lack of presence. "Hey! Where did-"

"I'm in here!" She called out to him from another room. The girl walked back in and Finn raised an eyebrow at the peculiar staff she had in her hands.

She smirked confidently, "I had to get something."

"A stick?"

"It's not a stick..."

There was a sudden bang on the door and the attendants scrambled out of sight, The girl snarled and ran straight for the door. Merely a second later it flew off its hinges as several of Sylvia's men stormed in, their blasters at the ready. However the girl was already in their space, swinging her pole wildly, catching the soldiers off guard. She tripped the closest one, then spun using her movement to augment the force of her weapon and smacking it against the helmet of the fallen trooper. The other one approached from behind but her quick footwork had her facing him already, she thew a quick jab with her weapon to his throat area, and the trooper stumbled back clutching his neck in panic, She quickly followed with a simple swing, knocking him out.

"We're clear, lets move."

Finn took a moment to collect himself after her display before he ran after her, only stopping to pick up one of the troopers blasters. He clutched the weapon close feeling oddly comfortable with the metallic weapon at his chest. Poe had always told him he was a hell of a shot though he never practiced and never felt the need to. A crowned prince hardly needed to train himself for a combat.

Finn finally caught up to the girl "Hey you're pretty good with that stick of yours, who taught you how to fight?"

"It's not a stick. and I taught myself."

Finn was surprised by that, she handled it expertly as if she had been practicing all her life.

A blaster shot exploded at their feet and the both of them skidded to a halt noticing the score of troopers standing in front of them. Sylvia, A scowl etched on his face, leading the pack.

"You..." he started, eerily calm, though Finn could feel the seething rage underneath. "You will hand her over right now. She's disrespected me and deserves to pay the price for it."

The girl next to him growled and readied her weapon defensively, however Finn put a hand in front of her hoping she would trust him for the moment. She turned and their gazes locked, her eyes searching for something Finn could not quite pinpoint. She nodded a bit hesitantly and stepped back.

Finn faced Sylvia.

"So...How's the hand?"

Finn felt a small sense of triumph as the girl snickered softly behind him.

Sylvia's eye twitched.

"You think you're so funny don't you, Prince? But don't forget I've known you since you were a child,-"

"Wait you two know each ot-"

"Shush."

Finn did his best to ignore her look of sheer indignation as Sylvia continued to speak.

"-and I know the reason why you're doing this is because of some misguided sense of right and wrong! Now hand her over and maybe just maybe this whole affair can end without me making a mess."

Finn clutched the blaster in his hands tightly, ready to use it to themselves if need be.

"I think neither of us wants this to end in a mess Sylvia. But this is all on you, you can stop all this, call of your troopers and we can be on our way." Finn was perfectly aware that Sylvia was a morally corrupt piece of human scum, but he genuinely believed that he was not unreasonable and that some part of him would realize how ridiculous this all was.

There was a long silence after that, no one in the surrounding area dared to speak as Finn and Sylvia sized each other up.

Then Sylvia began to laugh, but it felt off, almost cold and lifeless. Finn began to back away slightly making sure the girl was in reach. "I Haven't shed a tear since I was a child Finn-"

The troopers started to raised their blasters and he heard the girl gasp,

"-But...I'll shed one for you when I tell your parents about the unfortunate accident that occurred at the Jakku auction."

As soon as he felt flesh, Finn had grabbed on.

"And mourn our beloved dead prince!"

And Finn was off, practically dragging the girl with him. Blaster fire whizzing by them as they ran for their lives.

The girl was protesting the whole time, but Finn promptly ignored her, too caught up on his own panic and fear, and too concerned with the safety of the person he currently had in a death grip behind him to listen.

He took a quick glance behind him.

"They're still chasing us!" She shouted.

"I can see that!"

"We can't run forever!" She said again.

"I know that!"

They turned a corner and Finn realizing that The trooper's had temporarily lost sight of them barged into a room and closed the door behind them. The girl let go of his hand and collapsed to her knee's, breathing heavily from both fear and exhaustion. Finn didn't stop, however, knowing that they only had a few seconds. He took a look around the space, it was messy and unorganized, most likely just a random storage room judging by all the clutter. He spotted an old personal storage locker and his eyes lit up with hope.

He pointed towards it, "In there!"

The girl still wide eyed looked between him and the locker. "In there what?"

"Hide!"

The pounding footsteps of the troopers grew louder.

"Come on, hurry." He whispered, She raced inside and Finn followed.

As soon as they hid in the darkness of the locker it was if the world had gone silent, the cramp enclosed space carrying nothing but their heavy breathing. Finn swallowed as the situation slowly dawned on him, The locker was barely able to fit one person, let alone two. So they were close, very close together. He couldn't see her very well, but he could feel her hair tickle his face, feel her breath against his skin like a soft breeze against his could feel her heart beat against his chest, or maybe that was his own? He couldn't tell, their chests were pressed too tightly together. He could feel the swell of her breasts with every inhale, and Finn struggled to maintain his sanity as she moved slightly, snaking her body around his to make room. He could feel every curve now and he closed his eyes trying to focus on anything but her.

The sound of the door opening made them both stop breathing. Slow methodical footsteps could be heard, the both of them easily recognizing the deafening boots of a trooper.

"Establishing perimeter...Roger. I'm in the southern quadrant, old storage room by the looks of it. Maintaining position."

Finn would have cursed if he was able to talk at the moment. The fact that he couldn't see anything didn't help matters.

But she could.

Finn moved his neck to reach her ear, he heard and felt her breath hitch, "Calm down." He whispered to her.

He felt her crane her neck and in the next second he felt her lips brush against his own ear, "I'm calm."

The sound of her whispered voice caused his stomach to tighten, but he stamped It down.

"What do you see?"

She moved again and her cheeks rubbed against his.

Her skin was soft.

"He's just looking around," She paused "He's moving towards the door now."

"Is he leaving?"

"N-no, he's just standing there...What do we do now?"

"For now...we wait...I guess."

* * *

Rey was used to heat, it was a constant part of her life that she had simply just gotten used to. There was no escape from it, not anywhere on Jakku. So like everyone else did she had made herself familiar with heat to survive, but this was a different kind of heat she was experiencing. It was unfamiliar, and strange, but not entirely unwelcome. It was a heat that she was not in any hurry to get away from. She had never experienced this kind of proximity with someone before not unless they were trying to hurt her. She didn't feel like she was in immediate danger, well she was, but not from him. She actually felt safe in here with him. Engulfed by his broad chest and wide physique, The two of them stuck so closely together that she should feel smothered, but she didn't. She should...but she didn't.

Both of their breathing had calmed down but there was still the occasional hitch whenever they moved, the resulting friction causing something wonderful and foreign to pulse through her body. They had been in here for a few minutes now, waiting for the trooper to leave and with her hands stuck rigidly at her sides she was beginning to get uncomfortable. She wanted to speak to him again, but that would require her to get real close to his face again like they had earlier and she didn't know if she could maintain her composure if she did so.

She had to though.

She craned her neck, the pleasant friction returning as she reached his ear, "I-i need to move."

He swallowed, and moved to whisper in her ear as well, trembling slightly. She was well aware that this closeness was probably affecting him almost as much as it was affecting her.

Almost. Of that she was sure.

Rey smiled at his nervousness, "Okay...umm...how do you want to do this?"

She thought about it for a moment. "P-put your hand around my waist."

a sharp intake of breath, "W-why?"

"J-just do it..."

He moved hesitantly and Rey felt his large hands wrap around the small of her back, and if possible pulling the two of them even closer together. Rey thought that there was no space between the two of them before but she was sure that between the heat and the closeness they were sharing that they were melting into one person.

"Okay good."

There was nothing between them now, not really.

"And I'll just..." She raised her arms to wrap around his neck and the effect was instant as she felt immediately more comfortable than the awkward position they were in previously.

She almost laughed as she realized they were out of breath again. His chest going up and down against her own, her's moving as his did and vice versa.

"All of the southern quadrant is accounted for. Yes sir, No sir, no sign of them. I'll do one last sweep of the area and take a fourth of the men to set up a perimeter outside the auction house. Roger that, moving out."

Rey felt her excitement grow as the trooper left, It seemed that the boy shared in her excitement as well as he moved to leave before she stopped him by tightening her grip on his neck.

"Wait!" She whispered harshly, "He said one last sweep remember, let's wait a few...just to make sure most of they're gone."

"Okay...we can do that."

So they waited, their limbs still tangled together, and their bodies tightly bounded.

"I wanted to say...thank you."

"For what?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that you're trying to help me...I would have to be an idiot not to have realized it by now. But...why did you do it? Why help me? You didn't have to."

She wished she could see his face more clearly to read him, to get a better idea of what was going through his mind at the moment.

"It was just...something I had to do."

Well that didn't clear it up at all, but she was grateful nonetheless, They were not out of the woods yet but this was by far the closest she had come to escaping since she had been taken. She never imagined she would be doing it with someone else.

"You know what I've realized." Rey spoke.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"We don't know each others names."

"You're fight, funnily enough, that was one of the things I wanted to learn about you. Just never got the opportunity. I suppose now is as a good time as any to introduce ourselves."

"Really?" She asked, a bit amused. "Trapped in a locker, being hunted a by some crazy man and his horde of troopers?"

He chuckled and Rey felt it echo through his body, it was warm, pleasant to her ears.

"I'm Finn, What's yours?"

Finn...His name was Finn.

"Finn," She whispered to herself, it felt right on her tongue like she had known his name her entire life.

"I'm Rey."

* * *

What do you think guys, too much steam too early? it was a hell of a lot of fun to write i can tell you that =).

So Thoughts? Concerns? grievances? glowing letters of praise and adoration? tell me you thoughts!


End file.
